


Day twelve; Meet Cute

by Poketrash48



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, Monsters, Witches, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poketrash48/pseuds/Poketrash48
Summary: A monster in some people's eyes, an adorable kid in others.
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Day twelve; Meet Cute

The town saw him as a terrifying monster, going as far as to name him Teras. The town kicked him out when they had the slightest chance. He lived among the creatures of the forest, many afraid of his fangs that could paralyze any creature for quite a long time, others afraid of his glowing yellow eyes that could be seen from yards away even on the darkest of nights. But not the group of witches, no, they liked him. They saw him as a cute little kid who needed help, and they were going to give him that.  


Rivit was the oldest, as well as the only moon witch. She was the first to notice Teras’s presents, stopping and talking to him with her face lit up like a full moon. Hugo and Hinge, the mirror twins, were the second to talk to him. Hugo talking more about what he could do and how he lived in the forest, while Hinge talked about hobbies and how the creatures in the forest were like, they were the sun witch twins as Rivit called them.  


The boy was confused by their friendliness at first; most travelers just brushed him off or tried to run away from his helping tail. But these three weren’t running, weren’t cursing him out, they were letting him travel through the forest with them, talking and getting to know him. Hinge talked to him the most, he was very energetic and could ramble on about anything for awhile, his brother much more quiet, talking only to Rivit in short, to the point sentences, Rivit, however, would make sure to talk to everyone, making sure Teras was included in the conversation, listening to his questions and explaining what he questioned.  


For once, the adorable hybrid was treated as any creature instead of a freak of nature. He wished that this feeling would last, but he knew that when they got to their destination he would be left behind and forget about him as they go about their lives.


End file.
